Hand in My Pocket
by WonderHaze
Summary: And what it all boils down to, is that no one's really got it figured out just yet
1. Sixteen

I hope you guys enjoy!

"You've been a juvenile  
With a dolphin smile  
With no elbow room  
With your body in bloom...  
'Cause you're only sixteen  
And you're feeling real  
But you can't seem to cop a feel  
Oh no, no no"

"Ashley wake up! Come on I'm not kidding! It's the last week of school and Principal Alford said you had to actually show up and be ON TIME everyday or else you can't be a senior remember?!"

Ashley groaned but knew her sister, Kyla, was right. She got up, brushed her teeth, fixed her hair, and put on makeup as quick as possible. Dressing was easy though. She just threw on her famous Adidas boys basketball shorts and one of her many ultra soft slim-fit tees. This was the outfit she wore when she planned to relax all day. Needless to say she wore an outfit like this six out of the seven days of almost every week.

And it wasn't that she was a bum, or an unproductive teenager that didn't care about anything. Infact, Ashley Davies was in the top 10% of her class. And this was really the only reason she hadn't been expelled from school for her outstanding lack of attendance. It was amazing to all that this girl could miss 3days of school and still understand what was going on in all of her AdvancedPlacement classes, let alone rarely make less than an A on any assignment. And aside from scholastic achievements she was quite the musician. She was top chair in the top band since her freshman year in high school for precussion. It probably was due to the fact that her dad was the drummer for the extremely famous band Purple Venom.

Kyla was impatiently waiting on the couch downstairs when Ashley finally walked up to the front door, "You ready to go yet?" Ashley said this as though she was the one who had been waiting to leave. Kyla rolled her eyes, but smirked, as she got up and the girls headed off to school.

SCHOOL

Ashley and Kyla pull into the student parking lot of King High right as the bell for 1st period rings.

"Ok Ashley you better get to class before the late bell rings." Kyla warned Ashley as she usually does.

"I will, I will. Don't swet it." Ashley threw her sly smirk at Kyla, walking in the opposite direction of her sister to get to her first class.

"I'm serious Ash." That was the last words Kyla could get out before the two girls were too far away to talk to one another.

Ashley walked hurridly to avoid being late. And luckily for her the bell rang seconds after she walked into the classroom.  
And as she was sitting in a seat a handsome and tall boy with jet black hair came and sat down next to her.

"My oh my Ashley Davies is in class on time, and on a Monday. Did someone tell you they were handing out goody bags if you get to class on time?" Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Aiden. Alford said he'll hold me back if I don't show up on time everyday for the rest of the week."

"Well that sucks." Aiden replied.

"Ya I know right?"

Aiden knew this would be a bit difficult for Ash. Considering the fact that she was only ever on time to things that really mattered to her. Like concerts, movies, and things of that nature. He knew it didn't bother her though, it would just be a task she would have to commit herself to.

"Well look at it this way, you made it today, and tomorrow and Wedensday are the only full days of school we have left. Thursday and Friday are half days, and since you're exempt from finals, all you have to do is check in with those classes and you can leave."

"No, see Alford also said I can't just check in Thursday and Friday like everyone who's exempt. I have to stay till 12."

"Ok, but other than that it isn't so bad right?" Aiden was trying to get her to look at the bright side.

"Ya I guess. I'm just ready for summeerrrr." Yes, she drug 'summer' out as she said it:)

"And it's almost here, so it's all good." Aiden began to focus his attention to the movie his teacher put on for the class.

Since it was the last week of school most classes were just playing movies for their students or letting them sit around and talk since there was nothing else to really do. Ashley followed the boy's example and put her head on her desk and watched the movie...Class went by fast and Ashley and Aiden went their seperate ways. As Ash was heading to her history class she ran into her friend, Spencer, and they began to talk.

"Ay kiddo." Ashley winked at Spencer as she walked up next to the blonde.

"Ash why do you insist on calling me kiddo?" Spencer laughed a bit, "You're only 2months older than me."

"Hey 2months STILL makes me older, does it not?"

Spencer just giggled a bit and nodded her head. The girls continued to talk until Spencer walked into her class room and Ashley only had to walk a few classrooms down to get to her class. They had almost every other class in the same hallway and shared the same 4th and 6th period class. They weren't best friends or anything like that, although close at times, they were just two good friends that clicked well with one another.

END OF 2ND PERIOD..

Ashley quickly left her classroom and found Spencer walking towards other class. She kicked Spencer under her foot and walked up next to the girl. The foot kicking became a bit of a ritual; if Spencer got her foot kicked, it meant Ashley was next to her.

"Is school over yet?" Ashley was stalling to get to her next class. Apparently it's easy to get burned out with just watching movies in almost every class and doing nothing but that.

Spencer slightly rolled her eyes and grinned, "Didn't you ask me that the third week of school?"

"Yup."

"And what did I tell you?"

"Haha, not quite but you're almost there." Ashley remembered she always loved Spencer's sarcastic answers.

"Well Ashley, it's just a little bit closer to being over than the last time you asked me."

"It's still not close enough."

Spencer shook her head and smiled, "Just go to class silly." And she rubbed the top of Ashley's head, like she often did, and slightly messed up the girl's curly brown locks. Ashley smirked, shook her head a bit, and her hair basically fixed itself.

"Alright, alright, ha, I'm goin..." And the girls parted to their respective classes.

KYLA'S 3RD PERIOD

Kyla was talking with some friends in class when Aiden walked in with a note and took it to the teacher. It was for another student in the class to leave. And as Aiden was walking out the room, he spotted Kyla and walked over to her and her friends.

"Hey Kyla." Aiden grinned and knew he had interrupted her conversation.

"Hey. What are you doing in here?"

"I'm an office aid. I get to walk around all period, no questions asked. And I get unrestricted access to any classroom. Ya I know it's really awesome, but it's actually a tough job sometimes." Aiden was just selling his little "Office Aid bit" to Kyla like it was the most interesting thing on the planet.

Kyla giggled, as did the girls she was sitting with, "I know what an office aid is Aiden. And uh, I'm not sure it's as luxurious as you'd like to believe. But that was a GREAT pitch." Her 'great' soaked in sarcasm.

Aiden put his hand over his heart, "It burns!" This caused the girls to laugh. "Kyla your words penetrate my heart like an ice cold dagger." He noticed she was a bit surprised at his words. "Ya, I'm smart too. AP English 3."

"Ashley told me she did your homework for you in that class for the majority of the year."

"Whatever. Look, when are you gonna let me take you out on a date?" They had known eachother since Ashley and him were in 3rd grade and Kyla was in 4th. But at the beginning of the current school year something came over Aiden and he decided he liked Kyla and wanted to persue the senior. Although at that point, Kyla had already been dating Zak Wilson for 4months.

"Aiden, you know I'm dating Zak."

"Ugh. Zak is sooo lame. I bet one date with me and you'd never want to see him again."

Aiden's comment was actually far from accurate. Zak was a cool guy and a good friend once people got to know him. He was 5'11,  
green eyes, handsome with brown shaggy hair that kicked out in the right places, and had a toned body. The perfect boyfriend and friends with almost everyone. All in all he was awesome. Aiden though wasn't as fond of him as others.

"Nice way to hate on my boyfriend like that."

"Sorry Kyla but that doesn't automatically make me and him friends."

"Trust me I know. But that's just unfortunate for you Aiden. Because Zak is a great guy and I'm not breaking up with him for you."

"Just keep saying that Kyla." Aiden smiled and began walking out of the classroom.

A brunette girl that was sitting next to Kyla smoke up, "Girl he's got it bad." Kyla rolled her eyes, "I think he was dropped as a baby and now he can't seem to comprehend things." The girls all laughed and continued to talk until the end of class.

6th PERIOD, ASHLEY//SPENCER'S CLASS.

The girl's were in physics now, doing nothing, just as in their other classes. It was the last class for Ashley since she had 7th period off and she still seemed unsatisfied that the school days were too long.

"Spencer, can you just stab me in the heart with my phone or something because I am effing boredddd and this class is going by too slowwww." Ashley groaned and put her head face down into her desk.

Spencer was constantly amused at how bratty Ashley could be, even though in reality Ashley was far from a brat. It seemed to make sense in Spencer's head. "Ashley you're just extra whiney today. Why is that?" She giggled at the brunette.

"It's because we are SO CLOSE to getting outta this place for three whole months and it just feels like time is going by entirely too slow. I think there's something in the air that is slowing down time."

"OR, maybe you're just being impatient." Spencer smiled.

"Ha! I HIGHLY doubt that is the case. Be sensibly Spencer. You're smarter than that."

Spencer laughed, "Crazy me."

"I know right? It's ok though. I still think you're cool."

"Wow! Ashley Davies thinks I'm cool!"

The girls began to laugh and continued to talk throughout the period. Once the bell rang Ashley jumped out of her desk and made her way towards the hall. Spencer just laughed and walked out of the classroom like a normal person. Once she entered the hall though she saw Ashley leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"You know I wouldn't leave you Spence!"

In a bit of a cocky tone Spencer replied, "Oh I know. I wasn't worried. Haha"

"Well then! You can just walk yourself to your last class while I go to my car. Kyla will be happy she didn't have to wait as long as usual." Ashley started walking in the opposite direction Spencer was walking in.

"Fine. I don't care." Spencer kept walking and it didn't take long for Ashley to jog up next to her.

"Aw come on you know I'd feel bad!" The girls started a kind of routine over the course of the year. Basically, Ashley walked Spencer to a few of her classes. This was an unspoken routine though. It just started happening and when Ashley noticed she thought Spencer might be weirded out. But when Ashley would start walking away Spencer would say something like "Fine, leave me. It's cool." In a sarcastic tone. So Ashley just went with it and never missed the classes she was to walk Spencer to. Ashley didn't know why but when it came to Spencer, she seemed a bit whipped. And of course this was only in a friend kind of way.

"Sure..." Spencer smiled.

"AND, you also know I just love telling Mrs. Keeton hi."

"How could I forget?" Her reply obviously sarcastic.

"What can I say? She's smokin hott." Ashley threw Spencer a wide smile.

"If you say so Ash. She isn't that pretty."

The girls were almost to the classroom now. "Well that's because you're straight. So you see girls differently than I do."

"And how does that work?" Spencer just HAD to hear Ashley's reasoning for this. She knew it'd be clever.

"I dunno. That's just how the world works."

"Right." The girls both walked into the classroom and Ashley had a quick conversation with Mrs. Keeton. Once they were done talking, Ashley walked over to Spencer's desk, "You be good now ok? I want you to listen to everything Mrs. K says."

"Haha, go home Ashley."

"First time I've ever heard that one..."

Spencer laughed as Ashley chuckled, "Ash, Kyla is gonna get impatient."

"Oh ya! I almost forgot. I hate carpooling with her to school."

"On the brightside, you're being environmentally friendly."

"Well then that makes me a saint." Ashley smiled and walked out the class to the student parking lot.

PARKING LOT

Kyla was leaning against her car talking to Zak when Ashley walked up to them. She nudged Kyla on the shoulder and greeted Zak.

"Hey man what's up?"

"Not much. Just waiting with Kyla while you canoodle with your little girlfriend." He grinned.

"Dude, I don't know how many times I have to tell you and Kyla but Spencer is NOT my girlfriend. She's straight to begin with."

"So why do you always walk her to her classes?" Zak wanted to win this little argument.

"Cause I'm nice! And it's not to every class."

"Either way. You know you like her."

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Not even close. I mean ya I think she's beautiful but I got other hoeskies(hoe-skeez, lol) that I can get with."

"Whatever. But you definately got one thing right..."

"What's that?"

"Your girl is FLY!"

Ashley laughed and nodded her head along with Zak. That was until Zak got a hand slapped upside his head by Kyla.

"Hi. I'm your girlfriend, remember me? Dork." Kyla was playing around with him though.

"Aw babe you know you mean everything to me."

Ashley could sense the overly romantic moment coming and decided to skip past it. "Ok I think it's time to jet Kyla."

"Ya you're right." She turned to Zak, "I'll text you tonight and let you know if we're still hanging out."

"Ok." He grinned, kissed Kyla on the cheek, and made his way to his own car.

ASHLEY'S HOUSE

The girls pulled into their circle driveway and went inside. Ashley went up to her room and began watching TV. She grew bored after a while and began playing her drum set. It wasn't long though before she got bored with that as well. Ashley walked to her iPod docking speakers and put her iPod on shuffle. She laid down on her king sized bed and simply stared at the ceiling.  
She checked the time on her phone and it read 4:52. She began internally debating over texting but thought SCREW IT. And created a new text message.

'Ayy kiddo'

Now Ashley was waiting for a reply. It was something that bring her out of her bored state. About 20minutes passed and she finally got a text back, from Spencer.

'Hey what's up?'

'Not a whole lot...at all. Bored outta my mind actually. What about you???'

'Listening to Glen and Clay argue over the last bit of Captain Crunch. lol.'

'Nice! I love Captain Crunch:D its like the bestest thing ever; almost. Kinda not really but whatever. It's good for when i gots the munchies, hahaha'

'Oh and i know thats frequently;P'

'Mayyybe. Shit happens kidd:)'

'I know. You just gotta be careful about all that'

'I am dont worry!:D Im indestructable anywaysss'

'Haha, if you say so.'

'I do say so!'

'Then i believe you lol'

The two continued to text for quite some time, as they normally did when they texted one another. And once they stopped texting Ashley decided it was half past time for dinner. She went to Kyla's room to find her watching TV.

"Hey do you know if mom's gonna be home tonight?"

"No clue. She might be at her new boyfriend's house. Why?"

"Cause I'm hungry. And you know she gets upset on those rare occassions when she gets home at a decent hour and we've already eaten dinner without her."

Kyla laughed a bit, "Ya. No I think she's out for the rest of the night."

"Ok. Pizza good then? I'm feelin lazy."

"Ya. Call em up."

"Alright."


	2. We Are Young

"But we are young, we run green,  
Keep our teeth, nice and clean,  
See our friends, see the sights, feel alright"

The next few days went by and Ashley was surprisingly on time to school everyday. It was finally the last day of school and there was only 10minutes left until summer officially started. And as Ashley stared at the clock in an almost empty room, her name was called over the announcements. "WOULD ASHLEY DAVIES PLEASE REPORT TO MR. ALFORD'S OFFICE." She rolled her eyes and look at her teacher. The woman just nodded as a signal for Ashley to leave. Tons of things were running through her mind as she made her way to the office. And she was preparing for the worst...

_'If he says I have to be a junior again I'm going to throw his stupid desk out the window. Honestly, how could attendance determine if someone passes or fails? I'm at the top of my class too! Ughh...'_

Ashley arrived in the main office and simple walked straight back to Principal Alford's office; she knew it well. And when she walked in Principal Alford was reading over papers at his desk. He looked up to find Ashley standing there, expressionless.

"Go ahead and sit down Ms. Davies." She sat down and he continued, "Well, I'm glad to hear that you've been prompt everyday this week. Take no offense to this but, it shocked me a little."

"Thanks, I think." Ashley couldn't take his stalling.

"Ok. So I'm sure you know why you're in here." Ashley nodded. "Ms. Davies I want to stress to you how important it is to attend school everyday if you can. I know you're at the top 10 percent of your class but that doesn't mean you get special skip day privileges..." Ashley just knew what what coming. "And I really want you to keep that in mind..."

_'This is ridiculous! Dude just let me pass! I bet I'm even smarter tha...'_

"..next year when you are a sneior." Principal Alford grinned.

"Wait," Ashley was taken back by what she just heard. "So I passed?!"

"Yes Ashley you did."

"Thank you so much Principal Alford!!!"

Ashley went to shake his hand and practically shook it off. "Well Ashley I want you to know that this is your only freebie. Next year I will be watching your attendance and if you're continually absent I won't allow you to graduate with your class. No matter how high you are ranked at that point."

"Ok. I understand." Ashley couldn't help but smile.

"Now go on and enjoy your summer."

Ashley started heading out the door, "Thanks again, Al." And she left.

ASHLEY'S HOUSE

Kyla wasn't home when Ashely pulled up to her house so she decided to text Kyla.

'Alford let me go on to the next grade!!! I'm a senior now!!!'

'Way2goAshley! But youre not a senior till i walk across that stage lol'

'Well whatever, either way im gonna be a senior!:D'

'I know:). Im proud of you lil sis! haha'

'Thanks. Where are you anyways?'

'W/Zak and chelsea'

'Glad i was invited lol'

'You were in school:P'

'Unfortunately:/. Its kool i'll find somethin to wreak havoc on:D'

'You always do hahaha. See you at home later.'

'Later!'

AIDEN'S HOUSE

Ashley drove up to Aiden's house and saw his car parked in the driveway so she pulled in next to his car. She figured that since they were best friend's she didn't really need to call and ask him if she could come over. Even though he always asked her to call before she showed, she just showed up unannounced. She knew he really didn't mind that much.

She decided to text him. 'Open the door bro:P'

It didn't take long for the front door to open and Ashley just walked in like nothing. "What's up?"

"Hey Ashley it'd be really cool if you came over!"

"Oh don't give me your sarcastic attitude. You're mom said I never needed an invitation to come over." She stuck her tongue out at Aiden.

"That's because she doesn't know you're crazy. Or that you're the one who eats everything in our kitchen. She still thinks it's me and complains that I eat too much."

Ashley laughed, "We don't have a ton of groceries at our house like you do. I mean come on, you even have those Cosmic Brownies with the sprinkle stuff that I love so much."

"Ya those are for my little brother's lunch. And the last time you came over and ate them all he threw a huge bitch fit and I had to go to the store at 6:45AM so he could have one in his lunch that day for school."

"Cheer up Aiden! It's summertime now!" Ashley smiled and walked out to the patio, sat in one of the chairs and waited until Aiden went and sat down after her. "So what are we doing today Aiden?"

Aiden laughed, "Same thing we do everyday Ashley..."

"Smoke pot?"

The two busted out laughing. "You're such a stoner Ashley." Aiden continued to laugh.

Ashley was surprised at that comment. "Uh I think not. I DO NOT get high everyday. And besides, I was kidding with the whole smoke pot answer. What I meant was, we're going to try to take over the world." She grinned. "But really, what do you wanna do?"

Aiden thought for a moment, "I dunno. You wanna just hang out in the pool?"

"Sure. But I'm gonna need to borrow some trunks and a tank top."

"And a bungee cable because my trunks are probably too big for you."

"Don't be self conscious Aiden you aren't fat."

He chuckled, "I know. But you're just really teeny tiny."

"It'll work out."

"Ok..."

So Ashley was sagging as her and Aiden were swimming and relaxing in Aiden's pool. The two spent at least 3hours in the pool before they got out and decided to go run around town for a while.

CARLIN HOUSE

The Carlin siblings were all home, with their parents both out at work. They were all sitting in the living room playing Wii Sports to pass the time. Clay's phone went off and after a minute of messing with it he picked his head up, "Do you guys mind if Chelsea, Zak, and Kyla come over and hang out?"

"Doesn't really matter to me." Glen replied, "I'm actually gonna leave here in about 10minutes anyways. Gonna go to the gym, work on my guns." Glen checked his arms out and flexed them. "Gotta look good for the ladies you know?"

Spencer and Clay just rolled their eyes. "Ok Glen. So Spencer you don't mind do you?"

"No. Why would I?"

"I dunno. I guess cause you only really talk to Chelsea and not Kyla or Zak."

"Oh. Ya well I'm fine with them coming over."

"Cool."

Glen left a while later and soon after Chelsea, Zak, and Kyla arrived. They all came in and sat down in the living room. Clay next to Chelsea, Kyla next to Zak, and Spencer sat in a love seat, by herself. She slightly felt fifth wheel but didn't think it was that big of a deal. The friends were all talking for a while and decided to go out to the movies but Spencer said that the four should just go and have a double date without her.

"Are you sure?" Chelsea asked. "You know it's no big deal if you come."

"Ya it's totally fine. I'm not really in the mood to watch a movie anyways."

They all started to leave then and Clay still kind of felt bad. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Clay. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself." She smiled at her brother.

"Ha, I guess you're right."

So the group left and Spencer stayed sitting on the couch. She pulled out her phone.

'So guess who was just at my house'

'Megan Fox:D'

'Psh, no! Hahaha, your sister'

'Why was she over there?'

'Her,chels,n zak came over. Them and clay went to the movies though'

'You didnt go?'

'Nope'

'???'

'5th wheel is lame. Even when they say its ok haha'

'Lol good point. So youre just hangin by yourself?'

'You ask alot of questions!! Ha, ya i am'

'Thats just how i roll ma:P ANYWAYSSS...why dont we ever hang?'

'Hmm, i dunno. We just txt&talk at school'

'Ya i know...we should hang out. Since we're friends right? ha, no pressure!'

'Lol of course we're friends! Well whenever you want to do something lemme know. Schools out so im generally always freeC:'

'What are you doin right now then?'

'Nothing. Why?'

'Lets hang out then'

'Uh, ok ha'

Once Ashley recieved her text she looked up at Aiden, who was too busy shoveling Chinese noodles into his mouth to realize Ashley had been on her phone for a while now. They had decided to take a break from their "adventurous" day and go eat.

"Hey do you care if Spencer hangs out with us for the rest of the day?"

"Ya I don't care. I don't really talk to her as like a friend though. I mean I know her but not like, well. Does she care?"

"I don't think she will but I'll ask."

'Im with Aiden D. too is that kool?'

'Well if yall are already hanging out we can do something some other time'

'No its kool with us. He just wanted to make sure you were kool.'

'Oh, ya im ok with it'

'K. We're gonna go play lazer tag in a bit. Sound good?'

'Ya! ha'

'Haha you wanna meet us or we come get you?'

'Whichever is easier'

Aiden was now paying attention to Ashley now. "So is she hangin with us?"

"Ya. Do you mind if we swing by her house before lazer tag so she can ride in the same car with us?"

"Doesn't matter to me. We're in your ride."

Ashley laughed a bit. "Ok." And went back to her phone while Aiden went back to stuffing his face.

'K we'll pick you up after aidens done inhaling his food. So i'll call you on how to get to your house when we're done'

'Lol k'

Aiden finally finished his 20lbs. of Chinese food and Ashley called Spencer for directions to her house. They made it to the house without a problem and the three friends went to play laser tag.

LASER TAG, AN HOUR LATER..

Aiden was hunched over by some bushes in the front of Lazer Quest, as Ashley and Spencer were standing a good distance away from him. After 3games and all the running around, Aiden started to feel sick. The noodles and egg rolls were obviously not agreeing with him at that point. So Spencer and Ashley were talking amongst themselves as their friend was blowing chunks in front of a huge building that was constantly having people come in and out, as if it were perfectly normal. They found it funny but unfortunately Aiden wasn't as amused. Ashley couldn't help but tease him about it a bit though.

"Aiden you shouldn't have eaten enough to feed a small country then decide to run around a bunch."

"Thanks for the advice Ash." Aiden was still hunched over though he felt he was done vomiting.

"No problem man. I got your back." Spencer started giggling so Ashley kept up the act. "AND, it'll be a funny story for Spencer to tell everyone. First time she rolls with us you get sick in front of Lazer Quest." Spencer laughed quietly then.

"Glad I can entertain people Ashley." He started to stand straight up.

"Sorry Aiden." Spencer didn't mean to make him feel worse but Ashley was funny.

"Oh no Spencer you don't need to apologize. ASHLEY however-"

Ashley was quick to cut him off. "Oh you're fine you big baby. Remember that time when we were kids and you fell outta the tree and broke your arm? You were just fine so I don't think a little bit of Chinese food is going to kill you."

"You never know Ash. What if I were to kill over right this second? You'd feel horrible."

"No Aiden I would just find it ironic and then Spencer and I would go hang out back at my house like we planned to anyways."  
Ashley gave him a big smile and Spencer just shook her head slowly and laughed.

Aiden looked to Spencer, "She ever this mean to you?"

"Ha, no not usually."

"Well aren't you a lucky one." Aiden laughed a bit.

Ashley just rolled her eyes a bit and grinned, "See Aiden you feel fine. Now let's get in the whip and flip."

Aiden followed Ashley as she headed towards her car and Spencer followed after him but was a bit confused. "Hey I might sound stupid for asking but, Ashley, what'd you just say?"

"Oh, I meant like, let's get outta here."

"Ah. K that makes sense."

"Don't worry about it Spencer. Ashley's crazy and uses all this wordage that doesn't make sense sometimes."

Ashley turned around, "Wordage? Really Aiden?"

They all just laughed and got into Ashley's car.

ASHLEY'S HOUSE..

When the 3friends pulled up to Ashley's house they saw that Kyla and Clay's car was in the driveway.

"I guess there's a party at my house."

They got out of the car and went inside to find Kyla, Zak, Chelsea, and Clay playing Rock Band in the living room.

"Hey guys." Kyla paused the game and everyone looked up.

Zak saw that Ashley was standing next to Spencer. "Ya Ashley what's up?"

Ashley rolled her eyes; she and Kyla both knew what he meant by that and Kyla slapped him lightly across the chest. "Do yall wanna play with us?"

Aiden decided to answer for all 3 of them before Ashley or Spencer could get a word in. "Ya we do!"

And as they were all going to sit down Zak moved over on the couch he was sitting on so that Spencer and Ashley would have to sit next to each other. Ashley pulled out her phone to text him.

'Jackass xP'

'U can thank me l8r. Like ur wedding!'

'Whatever man!'


	3. Can I get to know you

**Hey I know I haven't touched this story in FOREVER but alot of things started going on. Now though, I think I can actually get it finished so I hope yall enjoy it!**

"Can I get-get-get  
to kno-kn-kno-know  
you better better baby?"

Even though the night was going well and the group was having fun playing Rock Band, Ashley was starting to get bored. She wasn't one to stay focused on something for a long period of time without becoming unamused. This went for basically everything in her life; even people. She couldn't take much more so when Spencer gave the guitar up after the song she was playing Ashley leaned closer to her,

"I'm kinda getting bored. Wanna do something else?"

Spencer then turned to talk into Ashley's ear. "Like what?"

They were now whispering back and forth. "I can show you my house I guess. Or we can chill outside."

"Both. House, then outside."

"Alright."

No one was paying attention to the two until they got up, then Aiden butted in. "Where are you two going?"

"I'm showing Spencer the rest of the house."

Zak couldn't resist himself, "Have fun." And just smiled. Spencer had a puzzled look on her face but ignored the comment and continued to follow Ashley up the stairs, and Aiden rolled his eyes dramatically. Kyla shook her head.

"K so this is my room..." Ashley opened the door and Spencer was highly impressed. There were band and movie posters covering all the walls except for the wall with Ashley's name in graffiti.

"Wow. You're room is pretty huge." Spencer continued to gawk at the drum set, guitars, couch, and entertainment system.

"Ya, our parents like to buy me and Kyla stuff so they don't have to feel bad for never really being around." Ashley laughed a bit and Spencer did too but inside Spencer actually felt kind of bad for the sisters.

"Well, as awesome is your room is, how about the other rooms?"

"Oh, mine's the best." Ashley winked and the girls laughed as they left the room to explore the rest of the house.

LIVING ROOM

Eventually the group went from playing Rock Band to finding themselves talking about random things. Spencer and Ashley were walking around downstairs and Zak just kept looking at them everytime they were in view from the living room. Aiden noticed but decided not to say anything; at least until the girls walked outside.

He looked over at Zak right as he was saying something, "Ok dude what the hell?"

Everyone looked surprised. "Uh, what?"

"You've been staring at Ash and Spencer since they started walking around down here. Are you like crushing on one of them or something?"

Kyla rolled her eyes along with Zak. "Chill Aiden. I wasn't staring at them to begin with." Although he knew that was a lie," And if I was looking at them, which I wasn't, why would you be staring at me in the first place?"

"Oh don't change the subject!"

"Aiden!" Kyla had to intervene somehow. This was _not _the conversation to have infront of Clay. "Leave it alone."

"Ya, bro."

Aiden turned to Zak, "I'm not your bro. I don't even like you." And with that he walked out of the house leaving the four other friends stunned with his little temper tantrum.

Clay was baffled as to how his sister came to be in the middle of the little spat. "So uh, Zak...were you checking out my sister?"

Zak just looked at Clay, not really knowing what to say. "Uh, psh," he shook his head and looked down a bit, "no man, I mean I-"

"Don't sugar coat it dude. It doesn't really bother me but Kyla probably wouldn't like it."

"Ok I was but it's not what you think. And Kyla already knows why..." Zak and Kyla looked at eachother and Kyla just rolled her eyes and looked down.

"You and Chelsea just don't listen to Zak, he's being stupid."

"What do you mean?" Clay was interested now...

BACKYARD

Spencer and Ashley were sitting on the edge of the pool laughing extremely hard. "Ash are you serious?!"

"Yes!"

They continued to laugh, "That has to be the cutest thing I've ever heard."

"Ya, ya, whatever."

"I'm serious! Who can say they've walked onto the stage naked during their father's concert?"

"I was four!"

"It's still cute."

"Well what can I say?" Ashley smiled huge and the girls' laughter slowly died. Ashley was now looking into the pool, remembering that night when she was young, and Spencer was looking up at the lit sky. The stars had been out for a while now and they were looking particularly bright.

"I like when it's peaceful out like this."

"Ya," Ashley looked up at the stars also,"it's almost peaceful like in the movies. Ha, cliche ya?"

"Ha, a bit." Spencer looked over at Ashley and Ashley looked back, "I had alot of fun today." She threw a smile at the brunette.

"Me too." Ashley smiled but shook off that slightly weird feeling she was getting. "You know, you aren't as terrible to hang out with as I thought you'd be."

As Ashley started laughing Spencer lightly punched her in the arm. "Shut up, loser." And she stuck her tounge out at Ash.

"Maybe later kiddo."

"Ugh, Ash!"

She earned another light slap on the arm. "Kidding!" They both giggled.

Spencer rolled her eyes, smiled and looked at her friend, "I know."

"Ya. So you wanna play the question game since we've run out of stories for the night?"

"Why not?"

"K me first..."

LIVING ROOM

Zak had just finished telling Chelsea and Clay his theory on Spencer and Ashley and the two were now trying to stop their fits of laughter.

"Are you serious Zak?" Chelsea stopped and looked at the boy. "Ashley's just a friendly person, and so is Spencer for that matter."

"Ya and my sister had a few boyfriends when we lived in Ohio."

"I told you both not to listen to him." Kyla looked to Zak, "See babe you're just letting your mind wonder off."

"You joke about it too though!" He seemed now like a kid trying to convince his parents there was a monster in his closet.

"Ya but I'm never actually serious about it."

Zak looked back at Clay and Chelsea, "Ok whatever but I mean come on, has Spencer had any boyfriends since your family moved out to LA?"

"No bu-"

"Has she even talked about any boys?"

"No.."

"And anytime I see Ashley at school she's either with Spencer or waiting for Spencer or about to go meet Spencer. And when you see Spencer in school what is she doing?"

"Uh, you know I don't really ever see Spencer in school."

"I do." Chelsea answered. "And...you're right, the few times I do see her she's walking with Ashley."

Kyla spoke up. "Oh come on they're just friends. And besides, they don't even hang out, outside of school."

"Well apparently they do now." Zak looked outside and the other three followed his eyes to the two girls sitting by the pool. In one way, it kind of made sense to everyone in the room, even if they wouldn't admit it. But in another it was all just a coincidence//Zak looking way too hard into it.

"I think you might be overlooking it Zak. My sister isn't gay, I don't think."

Zak just shrugged, he was done persuading for the night. But he wasn't done just yet. He hated being wrong and once he had a hunch about something he went with it until he found out the truth. "I dunno dude. I guess we'll see."

Clay just chuckled, "I guess we will." He checked his phone and decided it was probably time to head out since he and Chels had been there for a few hours already and thought Kyla and Zak might want some alone time. "Look I think it's time for Chels and I to start heading out, but this was fun."

"Ya guys thanks for coming over and please excuse my idiot boyfriend." They all laughed.

"Well girl, at least he's entertaining." Chelsea replied.

"Ya haha. Hey Chels I'm gonna go see if Spencer wants to ride back home with us."

"Ok."

Clay walked out to the pool while the girls were in the middle of their game. "Hey Spence, Chelsea and I are leaving. Do you wanna ride back home with us or are you staying longer?"

Spencer looked at Clay and back at Ashley. "Uh, I can ride back with you two."

Ash wasn't convinced. "Well if you wanna stay longer you can. I don't mind taking you back since it isn't even late yet."

"Only if it's cool with you." Spencer didn't want to impose considering it was only their first time to hang out anyways.

"It's fine. It's nice to hang out with someone other than Aiden or Kyla."

They all laughed, "Ok well then I'll just see you later at the house. Bye Spencer, Ashley."

"Bye." The girls said in unison.

And when Clay came back into the living room with no Spencer following, Zak had to open his mouth again.

"She wanted to stay didn't she?" He smiled.

Clay laughed and shook his head. "Yes."

"I'm telling you man..."

Kyla walked the couple to the door as Zak was saying that. "Thanks for being good sports, night."

The two laughed and said goodnight. Kyla closed the door and turned around to face Zak. "You are _so _crazy!" Though she meant it in the best possible way.

"Aw baby that's why you love me." He walked up to hug her and leaned back to look at her.

"Only because your craziness has rubbed off on me a bit." She smiled and kissed him.

"Lucky me." The two then turned off the tv and went up to Kyla's room.

OUTSIDE

The girls sat for about an hour now just asking questions back and forth about anything and everything until they decided to move the game upstairs in the AC, it was still a bit hot outside. They walked into the living room and noticed everyone was gone.

"Well hell. Were they abducted?"

"No Ash!" Spencer giggled, "I guess they all left after Clay and Chelsea."

"Even Kyla and Zak?"

"Maybe."

Ashley shrugged. The two walked upstairs and decided to check in Kyla's room to see if she and Zak had left. Upon opening the door they found the two in the middle of a compromising position, and obviously too busy with each other to notice the two accidental visitors. Spencer quickly turned trying not to burst into laughter while Ashley's mouth was maybe a centimeter from hitting the ground and her eyes were a second away from exploding out of her head. She too quickly turned around and closed the door behind her. They both ran to Ashley's room and once Ashley slammed the door shut Spencer no longer held it in.

"That was so gross!!!" Those were the only words she could get in due to the fact she was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

"EWWW!!!!" Ashley just shook her head and had that perplexed look on her face. "I think I almost went blind. That was the most horrible thing on the planet. Like really...world war three would be better than seeing that."

Spencer laughed a bit more. "It's ok Ash. Just try to block it out."

"Maybe if you flush my memory. Are my eyes bleeding yet?" She looked at Spencer and pulled the skin under her eyes down a bit, "Hmm?"

"Oh Ash you're fine. Was it really that bad?"

The two just sat on the bed with a very brief moment of silence when Ashley decided to speak up. "I guess not....ok I can block it out."

"Good." Spencer smiled.

"But did you hear Zak's wailing? He sounded like a monkey!"

The two burst into laughter at the thought and sound of the teen boy for a while then decided to watch tv.


End file.
